Free Cake
=Free Cake= :This article is about the episode. For the song, see here. 'Free Cake '''is the fifth episode of season one of ''Regular Show. The number of viewers worldwide that tuned in on the initial airing were 2.095 million viewers worldwide. SynopsisEdit Mordecai and Rigby develop a craving for chocolate cake, and decide to throw a birthday party for Skips so they can have the cake. PlotEdit Rigby digs up a good-looking plate from the trash in the back of the house, so he and Mordecai decide to use it by eating a piece of chocolate cake along with it. When they try to buy cake mix at the grocery store, they believe that the cake mix is too expensive ($1.50). Then they try to find a free cake (they try to get some at a wedding and attempt to get a cake at a "free store"), but all their attempts fail. Finally, the duo see a chocolate cake at the snack bar so they attempt to trick Benson into giving them the cake, but Benson says they only get the cake if it is either of their birthdays (which it is not); however, it is Skips’ birthday, but Pops recalls that Skips always evades birthday parties by secluding himself in the woods. Mordecai believes that Skips deserves a party (Rigby keeps on mentioning the cake) because he is always there to help. Benson agrees (only because Pops agrees) and says to the two that they will throw a party for Skips if they can get him on board. In the house, Mordecai and Rigby keep brainstorming about how to get Skips on board, but nothing seems to work out. Finally, Mordecai gets the idea of throwing a surprise party. When they ask Skips to hang out with them that night, Skips refuses, so Rigby and Mordecai decide to lie to Benson. Mordecai and Rigby tell Benson that Skips wants a surprise party at 8:00 at his house and a chocolate cake so Benson gives them the key to the snack bar, and says he will punish them with a month's worth of dish duties should he find out that they are not telling the truth. After getting the snack bar's cake, the duo walk into the woods in search of Skips. Mordecai says not to touch the cake but Rigby remains as eager as ever to have a bite. Meanwhile, back at Skips' house, Benson says to turn off the light because it is almost time for the party to begin. In the darkness, Muscle Man gets undressed but Benson says it is not "that kind of" party, and Muscle Man then says,"Don't turn on the lights!". Back in the woods, it's almost 8:00 and the duo still haven't found Skips. Rigby starts thinking about eating the cake, but Mordecai says otherwise. After squabbling, struggling and fighting over the cake, they hear a strange noise and Mordecai decides to investigate and soon Rigby follows. The two stumble across Skips doing an ancient ritual of some kind in the middle of the woods. Rigby then startles Skips and thus interrupts the ritual. It turns out that Skips was performing an ancient eternal youth dance to sustain his life for every year, which he does once every year on his birthday. A figure by the name of Gary descends in his car and takes Skips away, but Mordecai and Rigby manage to hitch a ride as well to see where they were going. Gary's car eventually stops before The Guardians of Eternal Youth. The Guardians are angry with Skips for not completing the dance. Skips tries to explain, but the chief says that once a decision is made, there's no overturning it. The Guardians begin stealing Skips' eternial youth, aging him and causing him to crumble to dust. Mordecai steps forward, along with Rigby, and explain about the surprise party and the cake. The Guardians love cake and the chief is willing to exchange the chocolate cake for Skips' life. Mordecai and Rigby offer the cake to them who start bathing themselves in it. Mordecai, Rigby, and Skips are sent back and Skips’ birthday party starts. They give Skips their plate as a birthday present. Benson finds out the duo can't be trusted, but says that Pops was able to get a spare cake just in case. Then, Mordecai and Rigby each help themselves to a slice, but unfortunately for the duo, the cake is vanilla with chocolate frosting which they were not looking for. Character AppearancesEdit *Rigbyhttp://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb58378/theregularshow/images/3/31/Freecake.png *Mordecai *Benson *Skips *Pops *Hi Five Ghost *Muscle Man Minor CharactersEdit *Free Store Employee *Gary *Wedding Person *Guardians of Eternal Youth (antagonists)